Just You Wait and See
by KhAeL
Summary: "George, promise me that whatever I'm about to say to you now will not, and I repeat, will NOT break us apart, agreed?" Fred bristled with anxiousness. A short FredXOC one-shot before the timeline in my FWxOCxGW started. For all the Fred fans out there.


1992

"M-Morning, Fred." I heard a soft voice squeak.

It's been two days since they found Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockheart out of the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk's victims unpetrified and Hagrid back on school grounds. Plus, all the exams were cancelled as a school treat. This was going to be a good week, I thought.

Wood had us up at bloody dawn since Quidditch matches were back. _Well, better Quidditch than exams, I suppose._

We were in our ten-minute break from practice when I heard Ellie call out to me.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here, love." I grinned and beckoned her over to sit beside me on the ground.

She obliged, greeting Angelina and Katie as she passed them and sat beside me "Where's George?" She huffed, smiling.

"So eager to rid yourself of _moi? _How my heart aches." I teased noticing a faint blush cross Ellie's face and a weak punch on my side.

_'Merlin, that's adorable. Ugrrghh, control yourself, Freddie.' _I mentally scolded myself.

I've always flirted with girls. No point denying. But I just use it as a probable conversation filler or a friendly greeting. Unless, of course, if I fancy the girl in _that_ way, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, Ellie wasn't an exemption to these greetings, seeing as though she is part of the fairer species, but it was hard for me to adjust to these new thoughts that have surfaced recently. I mean, she's practically like family to me and George. Since the start of term, these thoughts have become more frequent and disturbingly, dare I say it, _pleasant _to me.

And then the unexpected had to happen when George decided to tell me he actually _fancied _Ellie. I mean really! That was rubbish, I thought then. Not that I didn't approve or anything but really. Shy, scrawny, stuttering little Ellie had George acting strange after the holidays? Really!

Of course, the jealousy I was feeling after didn't help at all. _Why do I feel like this? What's wrong with me? _Said questions have plagued me the following months after George's confession. George didn't make any moves, though, which I thought was extremely out of character for him but I didn't question it. I was grateful, actually. I don't think I could've handled seeing them together in my current "emotional and moral turmoil".

It was a few weeks ago that I bolted out of bed, screaming "Bloody mary!" to the poor soul, who was my brother, beside me, as I shook him awake.

"Blimey, Fred! What's gotten in to you?" George whispered sharply as he sat up facing a sweaty, twitchy me.

"Mate, promise me that whatever I'm about to say to you will not and, I repeat, will NOT break us apart." I shifted "I don't think I can handle that just yet."

George chucked but nodded nonetheless "A'right, mate. You have my word." He smiled.

_I thank the heavens above that you, of all people, became my twin, Georgie. _

"Well... To put it simply, I... Umm... Uhhh..."

"Oh just bloody spit it out!"

"ITHINKIFANCYELLIETOO!" I said in one breath.

...

"What?" George asked wide-eyed.

"You heard what I said, mate!"

I didn't think I could handle the tension any longer when George suddenly asked "When did you find out?"

"Just now.." I mumbled, looking at George who obviously told me to elaborate "I saw myself as your best man in your wedding."

"My... wedding?"

I nodded "Yours and Ellie's." At this, I couldn't help but smirk at George's apparent blush "'Course I was happy for you and all... but I felt like rubbish in the inside, you know? Well, that's when I realized, I fancied her the same way you do... and that would explain all the kinky dreams these past few months."

"The what?"

"N-Nothing!"

A few more heartbeats of silence when I finally said "So no hard feelings, George?"

Sitting there with George just looking at me like that was nerve-wracking. I just couldn't imagine going through all of this without Georgie. Merlin I hope I haven't ruined anything because of a stupid drea-

"No, Freddie. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding and grinned alongside him.

"'Sides," George scooted over as I took my place beside him in his bed, sitting up and just staring at the wall opposite us "Better you than Wood, you know?"

A guffaw escaped my lips at the mention of our very own Quiditch maniac.

**Break time's over, team!**

_'Speak of the devil'_

Snapping out of my musings I chuckled, getting up from my spot beside Ellie as Wood came over and helped her up, kissing her temple.

"Morning." I heard him whisper to Ellie.

"Mo-Morning, Oliv-ver." Ellie stuttered back, blushing.

"Don't jump on him just yet, mate." George muttered behind me as he came back from the locker room "We'll know when to tackle the bloke, just you wait and see."

I laughed.

Yes, were jealous,obviously. But seeing Ellie beam up at him like that, well, we're just glad she's happy.

_'Besides,'_ I thought with a smile '_I've got a feeling she'll be looking up at _us_ like that soon enough. Just you wait and see.'_

* * *

**A short FredXOC one-shot before my FWxOCxGW main story(Check my profile if you want) There's also a George one-shot prequel to this which is also in my profile. Thank you for your time!**


End file.
